Espíritos
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Fic para o Desafio Seven Days do Fórum Pandora's Box. Estaremos sozinhos neste mundo? Alguém que partiu desta vida pode voltar? E o que este espírito poderia querer com Fênix? Fic completa Postada!o.o
1. Chapter 1

Espíritos

**Espíritos**

**Capítulo 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fic para o Desafio Seven Days, cujo tema foi Fantasmas.**

**Hahahaha! A Samara não vai me pegar! Òó**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Massami Kurumada e Editoras e Empresas Licenciadas.

Eis minha tentativa de escrever um fic de suspense e alguma dose de terror psicológico. Espero que gostem de ler esta história da mesma maneira que adorei escrevê-la. Boa leitura!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já teve a sensação de não estar sozinho em uma sala ou quarto as altas horas da noite? A sensação de que é observado, e quando tenta ver por quem se encontra sozinho? A sensação de um toque em seu rosto no meio da noite e ao abrir os olhos nada está lá?

Eu já...mas nunca foi em tamanha proporção como agora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em algum lugar no mar da linha do Equador, uma pequena embarcação se aproxima de um amontoado de pedras e rochas que um dia foi conhecido como a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. 

Rochedos apontam em meio ao mar, as ondas batem neles constantemente, com o tempo darão aquelas rochas novos formatos. Um pedaço de terra e pedras ainda sobreviveu ao ataque do cosmo cheio de fúria de Ares, anos atrás.

E é exatamente este pequeno pedaço da Ilha que atraiu um homem a este lugar. Ikki Amamya alugou o barco pesqueiro e pagou uma considerável soma ao seu capitão para trazê-lo ali e cumprir uma promessa há muito deixada em segundo plano devido às inúmeras batalhas travadas.

Mas finalmente pode retornar.

-Pode me esperar um pouco?-Ikki pergunta ao capitão do barco pesqueiro que assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.-Não irei demorar muito.

-Dizem que este lugar é amaldiçoado. Até mesmo os barcos evitam chegar perto. Dizem que o vulcão entrou em erupção e destruiu a ilha, e que foi pela vontade de Deus.

Ikki deu um sorriso de lado.

-Não foi obra de Deus, acredite.

Com um salto desceu da embarcação e pousou em um rochedo, com outro salto chegou ao solo. E caminhou até sumir da vista do capitão, que ajeitou o boné e acendeu um cigarro, fitando o lugar.

Um estranho arrepio percorreu sua espinha, e o homem se benzeu fazendo o sinal da cruz. Algo ruim vivia ali.

Ikki caminhou até chegar a um ponto, ele tentou localizar-se. E sentiu algo familiar naquele lugar. Ajoelhou-se na terra e a afastou algumas pedras e a terra, e reconheceu a cruz soterrada. 

Aquele era o local onde ele mesmo havia escavado e sepultado o corpo de Esmeralda. Fechou os olhos, e as doces lembranças de sua amada vieram a sua mente. Seu sorriso, sua bondade, sua força e seu amor que impediram que o cavaleiro sucumbisse a loucura de estar naquele inferno na Terra.

Abriu os olhos e começou o trabalho de retirar os restos da cruz de dentro do solo. Frustrado percebeu que ela fora quebrada e não havia nada no local para usar como material e refazê-la. Andou ao redor e encontrou uma rocha que poderia servir perfeitamente aos seus propósitos e a usou como lápide improvisada.

Mas ao retirar a rocha, notou que o solo cedeu, talvez devido à erosão. Retirou a terra e encontrou uma mão pertencente a um esqueleto. Recuou, franzindo o cenho. Havia se esquecido que o local fora usado como cemitério por muitos anos, ficou imaginando quem seria o infeliz ali enterrado.

Ignorando por completo isso, pois não lhe interessava, retornou sua atenção ao túmulo de Esmeralda.

-Voltarei para arrumar tudo, Esmeralda.-murmurou ao terminar de colocar a pedra. E em seguida colocou um pequeno buquê com as flores preferidas dela. 

Ficou por ali alguns minutos, apreciando a estranha calmaria. Mas um vento gélido surgiu de repente e Ikki percebeu a mudança no tempo. Logo uma tempestade apareceria, e que era melhor partir o quanto antes.

Caminhou, deixando suas pegadas no solo da ilha, até se aproximar da orla da praia e avistar o barco. Com dois saltos bem dados, já estaria nele e poderia voltar para casa.

Olhou mais uma vez para trás em uma muda despedida e então teve uma visão que causou um estremecimento involuntário, bem como um arrepio que parecia que a mão gélida da morte tocava em sua espinha.

Lado a lado de suas pegadas na terra, estavam outras pegadas como se alguém andasse ao seu lado.

Olhou ao redor, estava sozinho! Mas ele não tinha visto estas pegadas antes! Como era possível!

Voltou imediatamente para o barco, e pediu ao capitão que fossem embora. O marujo não se fez de rogado e obedeceu imediatamente ao cavaleiro, deixando o que restava da ilha para trás...mas Ikki teve a estranha sensação de que não estava voltando para casa sozinho.

Balançou a cabeça, achando isso ridículo e tratou de descansar. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias depois, Ikki estava de volta ao Japão. Era por volta do meio dia, quando chegou em seu pequeno apartamento, e assim que entrou jogou a mochila de viagem em cima de um móvel e se jogou cansado no sofá.

Não era apenas a viagem que o cansou, mas se acostumar ao fuso horário era o que o irritava. Logo cedeu ao cansaço de um vôo longo e adormeceu. Adormeceu e sonhou.

Sonhou com Esmeralda. Quando a viu pela primeira vez. Foi apresentado ao eu mestre que o recebeu com violência, surrando-o no primeiro dia. Enquanto apanhava de Guilty, os demais cavaleiros negros e discípulos riam de seu tormento, Ikki percebeu a presença de outra pessoa. Uma menina de cabelos dourados, olhar aflito, que demonstrava pesar pelo o que acontecia. 

Achou que era uma visão. Não poderia haver uma criatura tão bela naquele lugar infernal. Ele cedeu a dor e perdeu a consciência.

Quando despertou, estava ainda jogado no meio da arena, onde havia sido surrado e largado. Mas foi a sensação de algo frio e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante em suas costas doloridas que o tirou da inconsciência. Com dificuldade, o menino ergueu o corpo e a viu. O mesmo anjo de cabelos dourados, limpando seus ferimentos.

-Q-quem é você?-perguntou com um fio de voz.

A menina abaixou a cabeça tímida, continuando com o seu trabalho.

-Eu me chamo Ikki...-ele falou desconfiado. Era de a sua natureza desconfiar de qualquer gesto de gentileza dirigido a ele por estranhos. -E quem é voc?

-Eu me chamo Esmeralda. -ela respondeu erguendo a cabeça, fitando-o com um sorriso.

Realmente, ela parecia um anjo. E possuía um perfume que lembrava as flores do campo... Flores que ela sempre amou.

O som do telefone o acordou. Ikki não teve pressa em levantar-se e sentar no sofá, afinal a secretária eletrônica atenderia ao telefone. Olhou para a janela e percebeu que já anoitecera. Dormiu tanto assim?

O telefone continuava a tocar e finalmente a secretário o atendeu:

-Ei, Ikki. Sou eu Shun. Já voltou da viagem, Nii-san? A Saori disse que você chegava hoje. Se estiver aí, que tal tomar café da manhã naquela cafeteria que descobrimos mês passado? Melhor! Vou comprar o jantar e já estou indo para sua casa! Até daqui a pouco, nii-san!

E desligou. Ikki sorriu. Shun sempre preocupado e cuidando dele. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e sentindo um doce perfume de flores do campo. Flores do campo?

Ikki abre os olhos e com espanto genuíno vê diante dele, na mesinha do centro de sua sala, o mesmo buquê de flores que havia colocado sobre o túmulo de Esmeralda!

Assustado, Fênix levantou-se. Imaginou quem faria uma brincadeira cruel desta! Entrar em sua casa enquanto dormia e colocado àquelas flores ali! Não. Ninguém que ele conhecesse faria isso! Nem mesmo Seiya que sempre pregava peças faria algo assim!

Tocou no buquê, para ter certeza de que era real, e ao confirmar isso o pegou em sua mão. Havia um pouco de terra nele e na mesinha. Era negra, do mesmo tipo de terra que se originaria de um solo vulcânico como era a Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

-Isso não faz nenhum sentido.-murmurou.

De repente, sentia que alguém sussurrava seu nome em seu ouvido, como se o vento noturno o trouxesse de longe.

_-Ikki..._-foi como se sentisse seu toque, seu hálito em seu ouvido, e o perfume de flores no ar.

-Esmeralda?-virou, e não havia ninguém ali.

Estaria enlouquecendo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma hora depois, Shun abria a porta do apartamento de seu irmão e entrava carregando as sacolas com a comida chinesa que havia comprado. Colocou as chaves e as sacolas na mesa.

-Nii-san, está aí?-Shun estranhou o silêncio, e percebeu que havia terra sobre a mesinha do centro da sala, e achou curioso isso, afinal seu irmão sempre prezou a limpeza e a organização de sua casa. 

Então ouviu sons vindo do banheiro.

-Ikki!

-Estou no banho, Shun!-Ikki respondeu, para o alívio do irmão.-Saio daqui a pouco!

-Então vou arrumar a mesa para jantarmos. -avisou Andrômeda, voltando para a cozinha e levando a comida chinesa.

Dentro do banheiro, Ikki acabava de encher a banheira e se olhava no espelho. Na última hora tentava se convencer que aquilo era apenas fruto de sua imaginação e de sua mente cansada. Com certeza a saudade que sentia de Esmeralda também influenciava.

Mesmo após tantos anos, após Esmeralda ser morta pelo próprio pai de maneira tão violenta, ainda não se conformava com esta perda. O único alento que sentia com esta história, era a que havia tirado a vida de seu assassino com as próprias mãos.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e ao abri-los teve a sensação de que um vulto passou rápido atrás de si. Virou-se e não viu nada...ninguém. se fosse supersticioso poderia imaginar que estava sendo assombrado por algum fantasma. Mas ele não era um homem que acreditava no sobrenatural.

Entrou na banheira, pensou em ficar alguns minutos para relaxar tanto a mente quanto seus músculos cansados, antes de jantar com seu irmão. Não queria que ele percebesse seu estado de nervos e nem fizesse perguntas que não saberia responder.

Foi quando uma força invisível o puxou para dentro da banheira, impedindo-o de se erguer, por mais que tentasse, que usasse sua força para agarrar as bordas da banheira, ele não conseguia se levantar.

Com um esforço sobre humano ergueu o rosto para aspirar o ar valioso.

-Shun!

Mas o gesto efêmero pareceu inútil, pois novamente tal força o puxou para as águas, querendo a todo custo ceifar sua vida.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Espíritos

**Espíritos**

**Capítulo 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na cozinha Shun acabava de colocar o frango xadrez em uma vasilha para esquentá-lo no microondas, ele não percebia o que acontecia com seu irmão devido ao fato de estar ouvindo música com seu mp4, enquanto preparava a refeição.

Ele cantarolava uma música de sua cantora preferida, quando teve a sensação de que era chamado. No início jurava que era por uma voz feminina, mas ao retirar os fones, ouviu foi a voz de seu irmão.

-Nii-san?

Largou o que fazia, e foi a passos apressados até a porta do banheiro guiado por um pressentimento ruim. Bateu na porta, chamando-o.

-Ikki! Tudo bem? Abra a porta!

Do lado de dentro, Ikki lutava com seja lá o que fosse que tentava afogá-lo em sua própria banheira. Ergueu o braço em uma nova tentativa de escapar e agarrou-se a cortina de plástico que circundava a banheira, tentando se puxar para fora.

Com o gesto, parte da cortinha rasgou-se. Mas isso não o fez desistir, os pulmões ardiam exigindo oxigênio. Com todas as forças que lhe restavam, antes que a falta de ar lhe jogasse perigosamente na inconsciência. Ikki conseguiu se agarrar a borda da banheira com uma das mãos e a outra segurava ainda firme a cortina.

Ele praticamente se jogou para fora da banheira, tossindo devido a água que engolira involuntariamente, a mesmo tempo que tentava respirar. Neste exato momento, Shun entrou no banheiro, praticamente arrombando a porta. Assustado, viu seu irmão caído ao chão.

-Ikki, o que foi? O que aconteceu?

Ikki com um gesto pediu um tempo para respirar e apoiando a mão no ombro do irmão, levantou-se.

-Depois...-disse por fim, saindo de lá e indo na direção do quarto.

Shun ficou sem entender o que acontecia. Olhou para o chão molhado, havia lama nele...lama preta. Como se alguém andasse por ali, com os pés suja da mesma terra que ele havia visto na mesinha da sala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não houve mais nada de estranho naquela noite. Apenas a estranha sensação de que não estava sozinho não abandonava Ikki. Após o jantar, Shun insistiu que passaria a noite ali e foi dormir no quarto que era reservado a ele quando visitava o irmão. Ele não fez pergunta alguma do que houve embora Ikki soubesse que a mente do caçula estava repleta de dúvidas e indagações. Conhecendo o irmão, sabia que ele faria tais perguntas mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ikki tratou de dormir assim que Shun avisou que também se recolheria.

Em seu quarto, Ikki se jogou na cama, com roupa e tudo. Com gostava de dormir de maneira folgada, havia comprado uma cama de casal. Era muito útil quando trazia companhias femininas para uma noite ou outra de sexo casual.

Uma sensação de que estava sendo observado o invadiu. Mas ele estava sozinho no quarto e a porta estava fechada. Ficou deitado na cama, olhando fixo para o teto, tentando saber o que estava havendo afinal.

O sono custou a voltar. Praticamente havia passado quase a noite toda acordado. Pouco antes do amanhecer, sentiu-se cansado e fechou os olhos. Sentiu que alguém tocava em sua fronte suavemente e abriu os olhos, não havia ninguém ali. Olhou para o lado e sentou na cama ao perceber que o travesseiro ao seu lado estava fora do lugar, como se alguém houvesse deitado ali, bem como os lençóis em desalinho. Como se alguém tivesse passado a noite toda deitada ao seu lado.

Levantou da cama assustado, olhar fixo na cama. E o perfume de flores do campo voltou a atingir seus sentidos.

-Ikki...

Ikki virou-se atendendo ao chamado e viu a imagem pálida de Esmeralda logo atrás dele. Com o susto de estar diante dela, ele recua e cai ao chão ao pisar em cima dos sapatos jogados pelo caminho. Esmeralda usava o mesmo vestido daquele dia trágico quando sua vida foi ceifada, era até mesmo possível ao cavaleiro ver o ferimento mortal marcando sua pele. Ela estende os braços em sua direção, como se tentasse tocá-lo.

-Ikki...

-Você está morta! Não pode ser real. Esmeralda...não pode ser você...

A jovem estende a mão, se aproximando dele. O olhar amargurado, como se um grande sofrimento a perturbasse, impedindo seu descanso. Ikki estende a mão, querendo tocá-la mais uma vez, sentir seu calor. Era a sua Esmeralda... Sua amada Esmeralda.

-O que quer comigo, Esmeralda? Quer que eu vá com você? Para ficarmos juntos?-ela não responde, tenta sorrir.

Ela olha assustada para o lado, como se temesse algo e em seguida desaparece.

-ESMERALDA!

Shun neste momento abre a porta do quarto do irmão.

-Ela esteve aqui Shun...Esmeralda esteve aqui.-disse Ikki, sentindo uma grande dor em seu coração.-Ela está sofrendo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas depois, Shun chegava diante da mansão Kido. Seja qual for a estranha experiência sobrenatural que o irmão vivenciava, estava acabando com ele. Shun não podia ficar de braços cruzados, sabendo que algo estava tentando matar Ikki.

Ele ouviu os relatos de Ikki, desde que havia saído da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, a sensação de nunca estar sozinho, vultos, algo querendo matá-lo durante o banho e a aparição de Esmeralda. Por mais que tentasse persuadir Ikki a acompanhá-lo até a Mansão e conversar com a pessoa que poderia instruí-lo sobre o assunto, Ikki se recusou a sair do apartamento, certo de que Esmeralda queria lhe dizer algo e que poderia voltar.

Não temia apenas pela integridade física de Ikki, mas também por sua sanidade neste momento.

Foi até a varanda, certo de que o encontraria ali, tomando seu habitual chá. E acertou. Sentado de costas para ele, tomando o chá recém servido por Tatsumi. Era costume agora que Atena não deveria se ausentar do Santuário sem a proteção de um cavaleiro dourado, e desde que ela chegara ao Japão semanas atrás, aquele homem sempre estava por perto da deusa.

-Olá, Andrômeda.-Shaka o saudou, sem se virar.-Aceita chá?

-Obrigado, Shaka. Mas...

-Sinto que está angustiado.-Shaka depositou a xícara sobre o pires na mesa, e virou-se na direção do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Mesmo com os olhos cerrados, Shun teve a sensação de que o Cavaleiro de Virgem enxergava sua alma.

-Tem um tempo para tirar uma dúvidas, Shaka?

-Sempre tenho.-indicou a cadeira diante dele.-A senhorita Saori está trabalhando na biblioteca. Não pretende sair de casa hoje, então como pode ver, estou com o tempo livre no momento. O que o aflige?

Shun hesitou em falar, mas sentia que poderia confiar naquele homem.

-Acredita que os espíritos podem voltar a este mundo e nos causar mal?-perguntou, fitando Shaka e esperando pela resposta.

Shaka ficou pensativa um pouco, como se analisasse a pergunta de Shun e em seguida respondeu:

-Muitas religiões e doutrinas pregam que após nosso espírito abandonar nosso corpo, parte para outro plano de existência e jamais volta. Outros acreditam que se um espírito tem algum negócio inacabado, se é apegado a este plano material, ou que tenha sofrido uma morte terrível e violenta, não consegue descansar em paz...não até que seu espírito seja libertado destas amarras. Vivem vagando por aí, entre os vivos, entre aqueles que em vida lhe foram queridos ou odiados.

-Mas acredita que um destes espíritos possam causar mal? Que sejam malignos?

-Malignos eu não diria.-Shaka colocou a mão sobre a boca, em uma postura reflexiva.-Mas acredito que espíritos rancorosos possam causar mal sim, não que façam isso porque querem, apenas estão confusos...sofrendo. E para isso precisam de ajuda para seguirem seu caminho.

-Ajuda?

-Sim. Às vezes o que o espírito precisa é de preces por ele. Os espíritas acreditam que seres de luz os guiam para o caminho certo. Ou que seu negócio inacabado seja resolvido.-Shaka continuo.-Muita vezes o que leva um espírito a agir de maneira nociva, seja que o local de descanso de seus restos mortais tenha sido profanado.

Neste momento Shun lembrou-se que a Ilha da Rainha da Morte havia sido destruída. Será que era por isso que Esmeralda estava aparecendo para Ikki? Por que seu local de descanso foi profanado? Nada disse fazia sentido! Pois se fosse isso mesmo, pelo pouco que sabia dela, pelas histórias que Ikki lhe contava... Ela jamais iria fazer algo que o ferisse!

-Ou que nem sequer recebeu um sepultamento adequado. Aí seria necessário libertá-lo.

-E como se faz isso?

-Em algumas culturas basta abençoar o local onde estão os restos mortais, em outras acreditam-se que isso é possível apenas pelo fogo.-Shun prestava atenção às palavras de Shaka.-Cremar os restos mortais e levar suas cinzas para um local sagrado ou espalhar suas cinzas pela água, como os indianos fazem. Isso libertaria o espírito rancoroso e ele teria que partir para o outro mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seu apartamento Ikki observava pela janela da sala o movimento da rua. Apesar de estar no décimo segundo andar ouvia os sons dos carros, as buzinas. Sua mente tentando assimilar os últimos acontecimentos, tentando encontrar uma resposta.

Será que o sofrimento que viu estampado no rosto de Esmeralda era porque não estavam juntos? Ou havia algo maior?

Esfregou as mãos no rosto, sentia-se exausto. Suas narinas captaram o aroma das flores, mas desta vez não sentiu medo ou receio. Olhou ao redor, não a viu, mas sentia a sua presença.

-Esmeralda?

Olhou para um lado, e sentiu que um vulto passava próximo. Virou-se rápido para vê-lo e nada. Sentiu-o novamente, desta vez passando por detrás dele, um vento gélido, uma sensação sufocante o dominou por alguns instantes.

Novamente olhou ao redor. Havia terra negra no chão, elas produziam uma trilha que conduzia ao quarto. Ikki a seguiu, estava cansado disso tudo. Queria que Esmeralda lhe dissesse de uma vez o que ela queria.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto, não havia nada de incomum dentro dele, a não ser a trilha de terra que terminavam próxima a janela fechada. Foi até ela, olhando para fora e nada.

_-Ikki...não._

Ikki ouviu a voz de Esmeralda e ao se virar deparou com um vulto, parecia que era feito de névoa negra, que formavam seu rosto cadavérico e cheio de ódio. Sim, era ódio que Ikki sentia daquela coisa. Ódio transferido a ele.

Um ódio tão intenso que uma força família e maligna o empurrou fazendo seu corpo chocar-se contra a janela do quarto, quebrar-se e lançar o cavaleiro de Fênix para fora na direção de uma queda mortal.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Espíritos

**Espíritos**

**Capítulo 3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma sensação de dor percorreu todo o corpo de Ikki, após ter sido precedida de um frio que pareceu minar sua alma e seus sentidos, limitando seus reflexos e movimentos. Devido a isso, foi um alvo fácil para o que quer que tenha te atacado.

Mas a dor teve um efeito benéfico, ao qual o cavaleiro de Fênix irá atribuir a sua vida. A dor fez com que o frio minasse e por instinto, o cavaleiro conseguiu se segurar no parapeito da sua janela e evitar a queda que certamente iria causar sua morte.

Na calçada, as pessoas tiveram que se proteger da chuva de cacos de vidro da janela quebrada do apartamento de Ikki, atraindo os olhares para cima. As pessoas apontavam para o homem pendurado na própria janela. Uns gritavam para chamarem socorro, outros pararam para assistir a cena e o seu final.

Entre as pessoas na calçada estava Shun que voltava da casa de Saori Kido, e ao reconhecer quem estava pendurado na janela, correu para dentro do prédio, tentando evitar o pior.

No alto, Ikki consegue se agarrar com as duas mãos e impulsionar seu corpo para cima, após apoiar os pés na parede do edifício, começa uma difícil escalada de volta para o seu quarto. Suas mãos se cortaram nos fragmentos da janela quebrada que ainda permaneciam ali.

Finalmente entrou e pode respirar fundo. Mas a sensação de frio voltou fraca, mas estava ali, seja o que for havia ido embora.

Levantou, olhando as mãos feridas e foi ao banheiro lavá-las e evitar uma infecção. Enquanto se lavava, havia concluído algumas coisas.

Primeiro não sentia que Esmeralda queria ferí-lo. Era a voz dela que ouviu, alertando para que não se aproximasse da janela, pouco antes de ser atacado. Segundo, não foi apenas Esmeralda que o ele trouxe da Ilha até sua casa, outra força de puro ódio e maldade viera junto. E em terceiro, sentia-se frustrado por não saber como esmurrar um espírito e fazê-lo sentir dor pelo ocorrido.

Shun entrava no apartamento correndo, entrando no quarto de Ikki e parando na janela, olhou para baixo e aliviado percebeu que o irmão não caiu para a morte certa. Ouviu o som da torneira aberta vindo do banheiro e deduziu que era seu irmão, foi até ele.

-Nii-san!

Ao se aproximar, pode ter uma visão através do espelho do banheiro. Ikki estava lavando as mãos e ao seu lado havia a imagem de uma menina de cabelos loiros, que o olhava condoída. Quando chegou a porta, a imagem no espelho sumira e Ikki estava sozinho.

Shun engoliu em seco. Realmente seu irmão estava sendo vítima de algum espírito que não conseguia descansar em paz. Ikki ergueu a cabeça e viu o irmão pálido a porta.

-Shun?

Shun fitou Ikki e falou em um fio de voz:

-Temos que conversar.

Na sala, sentado em uma poltrona enquanto o irmão estava diante dele no sofá maior, Shun contou ao Ikki sua conversa com Shaka e o cavaleiro de Fênix ouvia a tudo atentamente. Apesar do perfume de flores em seu apartamento vez ou outra o distrair.

-Nii-san? Ouviu o que eu disse?-Shun insistiu, achando-o disperso.

-Hã...Shun, você está sentindo o perfume de flores?

-Flores?-Shun o fitou preocupado.-Não, eu não sinto nada.

-Nas duas vezes em que fui atacado, o perfume havia se esvaído no ar e eu senti um frio intenso. Eu sei que enquanto este aroma estiver no ar, ele não pode ou não consegue voltar.-disse, com o olhar distante.

-Nii-san...precisamos voltar a Ilha da Rainha da Morte! Só assim todos terão paz!-insistiu Andrômeda.

-Eu não quero que Esmeralda vá embora Shun.

-Ikki, alguma coisa está tentando te matar! Temos que fazer algo.

-Saia daqui!-ordenou com voz fria.

-O que?-Shun julgou não ter ouvido corretamente.

-Mandei que saísse daqui!

Andrômeda fitou o irmão mais velho com incredulidade e então tal sentimento foi substituído pela surpresa quando percebeu a depressão, como se alguém estivesse sentado ali, ao lado de Ikki.

Shun não disse mais nada, saiu do apartamento pegando o celular e discando um número, antes de entrar no elevador.

-Alô? Saori preciso de sua ajuda! Tem como encontrar Mu de Áries urgente? Eu explico depois, basta saber que a vida de Ikki depende disso!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi pouco mais de alguns minutos que Saori Kido levou para mandar uma mensagem ao Santuário, pedindo que o cavaleiro de Áries viesse o mais rápido possível ao Japão. Ato simples a quem tem a capacidade de manipular a arte do teletransporte.

Ao chegar à Mansão de Saori, ela apenas pediu que ele esperasse a chegada de Shun. Shaka prometeu que contaria os detalhes ao amigo logo mais, quando este pareceu curioso ao fato de ter sido chamado ali, se não havia nenhum inimigo atacando.

Shun chegou trazendo uma mochila. Nela alguns itens que adquiriu pelo caminho e que considerava de suma importância em sua missão.

-Então, para que precisam de mim?-indagou o ariano aos companheiros.

-Preciso chegar a um lugar agora. Sem perda de tempo.-respondeu Andrômeda.

Mu de Áries sentiu a aflição na voz de Shun e resolveu que não era o momento para mais perguntas, a não ser uma:

-Para onde quer que eu o leve, Shun?

-Ao local que antes foi a Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikki se sentia como um animal enjaulado andando de um lado para outro em sua sala. A sensação de que o perigo estava à espreita não o deixava. Ele estava crente que havia deixado seu irmão preocupado, mas temia que o machucassem. Jamais poderia permitir isso.

Olhou para cima, o tempo começou a fechar, em breve uma chuva forte iria cair. Houve um clarão nos céus, seguido do estrondo de um trovão. Súbito, o som da porta da sala sendo aberta de maneira violenta o fez ficar em alerta, mas não havia nada e nem ninguém ali.

Outro raio, e Ikki teve o vislumbre da imagem de Esmeralda no corredor do andar. Movido pelo impulso, a seguiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em meio ao que restou da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, três homens surgem praticamente do nada. Shaka, Mu e Shun olharam ao redor, para os sinais de destruição que ainda permaneciam. Em seguida Mu indagou:

-Sabe dizer onde estão os restos mortais que procura?

O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não faço a mínima idéia.

Shaka, que trajava suas vestes budistas e segurava um rosário em sua mão esquerda, virou o rosto em uma determinada direção.

-Sentem este cosmo carregado de ódio?

Tanto Mu quanto Shun se entreolharam, sem entender. Não sentiam nada.

-Parece o cosmo de um morto.-comentou Shaka, caminhando em tal direção, seguido pelos amigos.-Creio que o que procuramos está após aquelas rochas.

Caminharam pelo terreno irregular e logo chegaram ao destino, se deparando com algo que os surpreendeu. Uma cova entreaberta escondida em meia às rochas. Shaka se aproximou mais.

-É daqui que emana tanto ódio. Creio que encontramos a fonte dos problemas de seu irmão Shun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikki seguia a imagem de Esmeralda pelas escadas até a garagem no subsolo. Os sons da tempestade estavam mais fortes, indicando que a chuva havia começado. As luzes da garagem pareciam ameaçar apagar a qualquer momento.

-Esmeralda?-ele a chamou, enquanto caminhava pelo local deserto.

De repente, o ar ficou mais frio que o de costume, Ikki virou-se ao sentir um cosmo carregado e ódio atrás de si. Viu apenas um vulto negro, cujas sombras formavam um rosto demoníaco, antes de ser jogado violentamente contra a parede de concreto da garagem.

-M-maldito!-Ikki sentia dor pelo corpo todo, mas mesmo assim conseguiu ficar novamente em pé.-Quem é você desgraçado?

_-A culpa...é sua..._-a criatura o acusou.

-O que é minha culpa? O que?

_-A dor...o tormento...você é o culpado._

Então as brumas negras formaram um rosto, que Ikki logo reconheceu.

-Você?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mas...este não poderia ser o túmulo de Esmeralda.-concluiu Shun.-Pelo o que Ikki me contou sobre ele, ele jamais deixaria o local de descanso dela assim, neste estado! Ainda mais depois de sua última visita.

-É óbvio que quem está aí não era ela, Shun.-diz Mu de Áries.-Mas, quem seria?

Shun ajoelhou próximo ao local, viu os ossos ali depositados e concluiu que o falecido fora jogado ali de qualquer maneira, sem sentimentos algum foi sepultado. Os ossos da caixa toráxica que pareciam ter cedido a um golpe muito forte, e jogado de maneira desleixada do lado, uma máscara.

-Eu sei quem ele era.-respondeu Andrômeda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Dor...não imagina a dor que eu sinto por estar morto, Ikki._

O espírito que um dia foi Guilty lançou Ikki novamente longe, e desta vez ao se chocar contra a parede, o cavaleiro sente que quebrou alguma costela no processo.

Ele deveria pensar em reagir, deveria pensar em sair dali. Mas não conseguia se mover. O frio que emanava daquele fantasma o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa.

-_Meu pai era um homem bom._-a voz de Esmeralda surgiu em sua mente, bem como a lembrança de uma conversa com ela, dias antes de sua morte.-_Um dia ele foi ao Santuário e voltou com a máscara e estava diferente. _

-Esmeralda?

Guilty explodiu em fúria, destruindo os vidros dos carros na garagem, disparando os alarmes, avançando contra ele.

-_Meu pai era um homem bom..._

Ikki fitou o espectro quando ele se aproximava, e então...Guilty parou. Diante de Ikki a imagem tênue de Esmeralda, que olhava cheia de pesar para Guilty, como se compartilhasse daquela dor que o outro sentia. Em seguida ela fitou Ikki, e ele pode ouvir a sua voz novamente, em sua mente.

-_Meu pai...ele era bom._

-Você sente dor, Guilty?-dizia se levantando, fitou o fantasma. Esmeralda não estava mais ali.-Sua dor não é porque eu o matei, maldito! Sua dor é porque você matou sua própria filha!

O fantasma recuou, como se as palavras de Fênix o atingissem com violência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na ilha, Shun jogava sobre os ossos de Guilty um liquido inflamável, e em seguida pegou um isqueiro acendendo-o. Olhou para Shaka que assentiu com a cabeça que ele deveria continuar.

Shun joga o isqueiro aceso dentro da cova, as chamas começam a consumir os ossos, enquanto Shaka recitava uma oração pelo descanso daquele ser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Você era um homem bom, até ir ao Santuário e ser dominado pelo Mestre do Mal naquela época. Quando você a matou, não era dono de seus atos...mas seu espírito deve ter gritado em agonia pelo o que fez!

_-Ela não deveria ter aparecido...ela estava lá por sua causa!_-o espírito parecia ter se recobrado e volta a ameaçar Ikki, envolvendo-o com as brumas negras, em seguida seu pescoço, tentando estrangulá-lo.-_Se ela não tivesse aparecido, ela estaria viva! A culpa é sua!_

-Nenhum de nós...teve culpa Guilty!-tentava se soltar em vão.

Então, Guilty o soltou de repente e Ikki caiu no chão sentado, esfregando o pescoço onde ainda sentia o aperto gelado do fantasma. Guilty começava a se esvair no ar, como se alguma força o puxasse dali.

-_**Nããããããoooooooo!!**_

Foi o grito gutural que Ikki ouviu, antes que Guilty desaparecesse. O cavaleiro de Fênix de algum modo sentia que Shun fora o responsável por isso. Suspirou aliviado, baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

Abriu-os ao sentir o toque de Esmeralda em sua fronte, ergueu a cabeça fitando-a. Estava diferente. Não havia mais a expressão de dor em seu rosto, apenas seu sorriso e sua alegria genuína.

_-Obrigada._

E em seguida, ela desapareceu no ar, deixando apenas o seu doce perfume de flores para trás, e um homem amargurado, por descobrir que ainda sentia sua falta...seu amor.

Continua...


	4. Epílogo

Espíritos

**Espíritos**

**Epílogo**

Shun retornara da Ilha da Rainha da Morte e a primeira coisa que fez foi ver o irmão. Ele estava com ar abatido e não disse nada a respeito do que houve na garagem naquele dia. E nem Andrômeda insistiu no assunto.

O perfume de flores não estava mais presente no apartamento. Ikki sabia que ela se fora finalmente. Esmeralda ainda se mantinha neste mundo, porque não conseguia ficar em paz, sabendo que o pai se atormentava por sua morte e culpava aquele que amava por isso. Quando o espírito de Guilty foi libertado, suas cinzas jogadas ao mar em uma cerimônia budista, ela pode finalmente partir em paz.

Dias depois, ele voltou aquele lugar. Outros diriam que ele estava louco. Pessoas normais que passassem por uma experiência desta evitariam a todo custo relembrar os acontecimentos.

Mas Ikki Amamya nunca se considerou um homem normal, desde o dia em que colocou sua armadura pela primeira vez. Sua viagem foi breve e com um propósito. Precisava tirar alguém de lá e levar a um lugar especial.

Agora, ele estava ali. Passando por entre as lápides recém colocadas de uma área nova de um cemitério localizado próximo a um templo. Este local estava sempre movimentado, pois recebia visitas diárias de pessoas que rezavam por seus mortos, sejam os sepultados ali ou em outros lugares.

Era um local sagrado e pleno de paz.

O irônico é que ele não era um homem religioso, dado a fazer preces, mesmo servindo a uma deusa...nunca foi de acreditar em Deus.

Mas ela tinha fé.

E o que ele mais gostava ali, era a visão das montanhas e dos campos floridos cultivados pelos moradores locais. E onde ele estava dava para ter a melhor visão. E foi exatamente por isso, que ele escolheu o local.

Ela teria gostado de estar ali, de admirar aquela paisagem, principalmente ao pôr do sol.

Ikki contemplou a paisagem, e em seguida fitou a lápide feita de mármore branco e com letras em dourado, indicando quem estava ali sepultado. Sorriu e depositou flores, as preferidas dela, e acendeu um incenso, rezando pela primeira vez em anos, por ela.

-Obrigado por ter me amado...por ter me ensinado a amar. Descanse em paz agora, minha Esmeralda.

Ele toca a lápide em uma muda despedida e em seguida vai embora sem olhar para trás. O seu irmão o esperava para juntos visitarem os amigos, celebrar a entrada de Hyoga na Universidade, e zoar Seiya por não ter conseguido tirar a carteira de motorista.

A vida continuava.

E a brisa balançava as delicadas pétalas das flores no túmulo de Esmeralda, tamanha a paz que ali reinava, que continha em sua lápide as seguintes palavras:

"_Esmeralda, um anjo que me ensinou a amar...Descanse em paz."_

Fim.


End file.
